


Reclaiming

by angel_of_broadway



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Familiars, Gen, Post-Canon, gratuitous magic headcanons, minor fluff, rating is for very minor swearing, very little relationship stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_of_broadway/pseuds/angel_of_broadway
Summary: Cora is finally able to travel home to her family and regain all of her magic after putting Lucio's spirit to rest. This comes with the terrifying thought that she may have lost her own familiar when her memories were lost. Julian is determined to come along for the ride, until he realizes that she never told him just what her familiar was.





	Reclaiming

**Author's Note:**

> You know that meme where someone starts to talk, and everyone else yells, yes we know how much you love this character?! That's basically me right now with Julian 'Doctor Feel Good' Devorak. Uhhh I really like The Arcana, and this fandom has pretty much been the best in welcoming new people? Also in encouraging and inspiring me to start writing again, even if it's just a quick one-shot to see how I feel about capturing Julian's voice. Cause I plan on writing stuff with him and my sweet stabby darling, Cora. Like, a lot.  
> Originally I had this weird idea I was trying to make happen, where it was some kind of magical thing that people in Cora's family could have more than one familiar? But then it just got too complicated to keep up with, so farming animals and likewise worked out better. And apparently I have no idea how to write for current canon, so this is purely my idea of post-canon events, certain to be totally blown apart as the game progresses.

“Would you mind slowing down? Not all of us are used to hiking mountain ranges for fun!”

For supposedly being too exhausted to keep climbing, Julian certainly had enough energy to whine. Cora rolled her eyes as she turned to face him. So much for being 'up to the challenge'. He obviously hadn't thought his escapades through the streets of Vesuvia would be suitable preparation for climbing the rocky terrain.

“You're more than welcome to turn back if you can't handle it. I'm sure my mother and aunts would love to keep interrogating you.” Maybe she was being just a bit merciless, but she'd warned him several times that the trek wouldn't be easy. Taking a moment to fill her lungs with the brisk air, she called down, “I did tell you to wear different boots. Those leather monstrosities are only good for making it look like you have an ass.”

His pout as he finally scrabbled up the hill to join her was worth it. “I've never heard you complain before. This ass is a gift to mankind, thank you.” He graciously accepted the jug of water handed over and drank it down quickly.

“Thank goodness you're still so humble.” At least he'd conceded in wearing more practical clothing: simple brown pants that certainly didn't detract from his toned legs, and the warm jacket he'd borrowed from her older brother fit like it had been made for him. It made something grow warm in Cora's chest, the sight of him dressed in such familiar clothing, with a flush to his cheeks that actually made him look alive.

Having Julian with her on this journey, she felt lighter than air, like she had to keep reminding herself not to float away. With the curse lifted and all memories restored, Nadia had been grateful enough to reward Cora with anything the Countess could make happen. All accusations against the doctor had been wiped away, so the funds were provided to allow the magician to finally travel home with Julian at her heels. Nearly four years since she'd left to develop and master her own magic, and her family had never considered something strange might have happened, only that any sent letters had merely gotten lost or waylaid. It was laughable now, realizing just where her overly rational sense came from.

Thankfully they hadn't been too curious upon her arrival; it had been interesting enough explaining Julian's presence, immediately out of place among her stocky, dark-haired family in practical woolen clothing – detailing her efforts in exorcising a demonic goat was out of the question. In fact, the one thing she'd been asked most, after a homecoming feast had gotten underway, was when she'd make her way into the rocky hills to find her familiar. 

“Just let me catch my breath. It turns out you've got the better stamina, just for once.” He had enough energy to block the punch thrown at his face and press a kiss to her knuckles, grinning shamelessly.

“Two minutes. Then we're not stopping until we get there.”

Permission granted, Julian fell dramatically to the ground, letting his legs drape over the edge of the hill. Cora's eyes rolled again – if this was what a little two hour hike over a tiny cliff did, how would he ever survive a hunting trip? With that thought springing up, she pulled out the knife hanging from her belt and looked it over carefully, testing her grip on the antler hilt. It had been some time since she'd held a blade like it, and if she wasn't sure of herself with it...

“You're nervous.”

His voice brought her back to reality. Re-sheathing the blade, she crossed the short distance and sat down next to him.

“What do you mean?” she asked with a frown. He certainly wasn't wrong, but apparently she was doing worse than she'd thought, if he'd been able to pick up on it.

“You're fidgeting,” Julian said. “That's the third time you've checked that knife, and you skinned that rabbit last night without blinking. The only time I've seen you fidget this much was getting out of the palace after the masquerade. What's wrong, my dearest?”

He'd become good at reading her, after all their time together. Letting her breath hiss out between her teeth, she aimlessly rubbed at a scuff on her boot.

“I have no idea how this is going to turn out,” Cora admitted quietly, even though they were the only people for miles. “It's been years, Julian. I forgot I even had a family, let alone all of my magic. What if there's no bond left to restore?”

It was terrifying to finally voice the thoughts that had been haunting her since they first arrived, and talking with her father had only solidified those fears, that being gone for so long had damaged the bond with her familiar. If having her magic blocked had utterly destroyed any ties to the animal, and they were attacked by what could now be a wild beast with no memory of her...

As if sensing the escalation of her thoughts, he took her hand and twisted their fingers together. “If I may,” he began softly, to redirect her thoughts, “the rest of your family, their familiars were all nearby. Even your grandmother's, rest her soul, and you said she had passed on before you left. A very tight-knit family, to take care of an animal after their chosen human has left them. Why wouldn't yours just stay in the village without you?”

Apparently her gossiping relatives hadn't spilled every last detail of her childhood, if he was asking that. Squeezing his hand in thanks for the distraction, Cora got to her feet and waved him up.

“Let me ask you something. Did you notice anything in common about my family's animals? And the village in general.”

His thick eyebrows drew together in thought. “I suppose the only stand-out detail is that they were mostly farm animals, or capable of doing rather mundane work. I don't think I've actually seen much magic being done at all, other than your mother's skill in the kitchen. I see where you get it from, by the way.” His attempt at charm was ignored, even if it was adorable.

“Don't let her hear you say that, she'll never let it go. But that's part of the answer, most of the animals being used for working the land or helping in the house. Most of the people in the village are family, even if the connection is farther back than anyone can remember, and our magic has always been tied to nature. It only makes sense that we'd find familiars in horses and steer and sheepdogs.” The thought of hunting came back, and she added, “Lilja's rabbit is one of the few odd cases.”

If he didn't totally understand, he covered it well, nodding with interest. “I have to say, it's fascinating to see how much magic can vary in different regions. But, ah, that doesn't explain why you didn't leave yours at home.”

Always perceptive, her doctor.

“Well, even as large as some of the horses can get, they're usually manageable for most people, familiar or not. Mine, however, may have been harder for anyone else to control.”

Throughout their walk, Cora's gut had been twisting with her anxiety. She'd been so focused on keeping her nerves in check, she hadn't noticed the weak pull in her chest, which had been steadily building since they'd left the village. As they neared the thicker forest, the pull had become impossible to ignore, and now she knew instinctively what was lumbering through the trees.

“You know,” Julian said slowly, giving her a wary look, “now that we're talking about it, I don't believe you ever told me what your familiar was. Or is. I think that information might be important, especially since we're so far from civilization.”

She let the backpack slide from her shoulders and held up a hand for him to stay still. In the back of her mind, Cora gently tugged on the bond like tightening a stitch, and her breath caught when there was a curious tug back. She could have wept, realizing the animal was acknowledging her presence, but that didn't mean it would accept her efforts.

Taking a shaky breath to steady herself, she answered, “No, I didn't. And now you get to meet her.”

As if on cue, a huge brown bear pushed through the brush into the clearing, its breath clouding up in the cool air. Julian bit back a swear behind her, and she wasn't surprised. After years spent living with a tiny snake, seeing the hulking beast had her shocked at first.

“A...a bear. Your familiar is a bear? You weren't joking when you said 'harder to control'.”

“Scared the hell out of everyone when she chose me.” The bear was taking its sweet time crossing the distance to them, and Cora forced herself to remain where she was. “She wandered right into the village as a cub and rolled over at my feet, like a puppy. I didn't really get the chance to say 'no'.”

“You truly are a marvel, aren't you?” Julian was quiet with awe, drawing her attention back to him. He'd been staring at her with blatant wonder on his face, the intense devotion is his gaze pulling heat to her cheeks. 

“It doesn't take much to impress you,” she huffed, trying to cover her flustered state. He'd gotten too good at ruffling her feathers with just a few compliments.

“That may be true, but –“ He broke off suddenly, his eye widening as it fixed on something over her shoulder. “Cora?”

She turned around slowly. There, only a few yards away, stood the bear, watching them with impassive eyes. Cora swallowed hard.

“Now or never,” she breathed, flexing her fingers to tame the trembling. If this went badly, at least her corpse wouldn't decay too quickly with winter coming on. “Julian, don't try to run. She'll chase you all the way to Prakra. Drop down and play dead, and hope she loses interest long enough for you to find a hiding spot.”

“Play dead? Cora, you can't be serious. If you aren't sure about this...”

He trailed off as she stepped closer. Whether she was sure or not, she had to try, or everything she'd gone through over the past few months would be for nothing. Only a few feet were left between them, and Cora extended her arm, palm up to the sky. The bear raised its head and sniffed her hand with hot breath. It took a few steps backward and her heart dropped in sudden panic as tense seconds passed, dark eyes staring her down. The bear suddenly reared forward, leaving no chance to grab her knife, and she was nearly knocked over by the furry muzzle rubbing hard into her side.

Cora couldn't help letting out a shout of laughter as joy bubbled through the bond, her bear echoing the noise with happy chuffs of its own. Poor Julian was white as a ghost over the whole thing, but a shaky grin made it's way to his face, and he pushed his hair back out of his face.

“Well, it looks like someone is just as happy to see you,” he remarked, all casually suave and debonair yet again. “Is this the kind of meeting that requires introductions?”

Why the hell not. “Julian, this is Armelle. My familiar,” Cora managed past the emotion making her throat tight.

Finally, it felt like she had regained the last part of herself locked away by the curse. And looking up at the doctor, eye wide with the sheer admiration that he often stared at her with, she finally felt like she'd come home.


End file.
